Dragon Rider
by Biggest-Heihachi-Fan17
Summary: Azure, the world's greatest dragon rider, is warped to Kanna village with her friend Terra. Azure blacks out though. Heihachi and Kirara discover her and nurse her back to health. Azure agrees to help fight the Nobuseri. The samurai are suspicious about her, why she keeps disappearing and the samurai keep seeing dragons everywhere. What will happen when the fight begins?
1. Introduction

Dragon Rider

Introduction

Ok, before I start the story, let me introduce you to my OCs:

Azure:

Appearance: long, wavy flaming orange hair, twinkling sapphire blue eyes. Wears a sky blue tank top, midnight blue short jeans, and white vans.

Personality:

Very calm, kind, caring, and brave. She will do ANYTHING for her friends and the one she loves, even if that means sacrificing her own. She's rarely weepy, and rarely mad. She never backs down from a challenge unless it is absolutely helpless. She also doesn't try to kill as much as possible.

Powers:

Because her element is water, she can control water. For example, she can bend it into anything, conjure it out of thin air, and heal injuries with it. She's the world's greatest dragon rider, and she can also morph into any dragon possible. Every few days or so, she also turns into Ayrm the dragon lord in a werewolf like way, but not that gruesome.

Crush:

Heihachi

Terra:

Appearance: Long, shiny brown hair with bright green highlights, bright emerald eyes. Wears an evergreen colored t-shirt, long brown jeans, and black vans.

Personality:

Strong, brave, caring, and a bit of a hot-head. She gets mad easily and is rarely weepy as well. She will risk her life for her friends, and if she does try to and survives, she regrets it. She gives up kind of easily. She does have a soft spot for certain things, like nature, animals, and if her friends are in danger.

Powers:

Terra's element is earth and nature, hence her name "Terra" which means "Earth". She controls plants and befriends animals easily. She is the second best dragon rider, but she doesn't really care as long as she gets to ride with her best friend Azure. She can only morph into one dragon, which is her nature dragon, Sirrus.

Crush:

Does not have one. Single pringle and loving it!

Ayrm:

appearance: Silver-blue scales with hints of pink and lavender. Stomach, wings, and chest are completely silver. Has bright gold claws, spikes, and iscocle (The spade of a dragon's tail) and bright gold eyes filled with compassion and strength. Walks on four limbs instead of two. he also has garnets, sapphires, and amethyst on his chest, shoulders, and forehead. His wings are EXTREMELY lethal. one slash from them and you're finished.

Personality:

Defiant, kind, considerate, wise, determined, and strong. He never backs down from a fight, and sticks with something until the end. Just like Azure, he is calm and patient and rarely mad and weepy. He tries to fight as little as possible, and instead, tries to use words. however, it doesn't always work and he must fight occasionally. he will do anything to protect his friends and mate, Galea (She does not appear in the story however)

Powers:

Ayrm is the lord of all dragons, or the ruler of all dragons. Because of this, He controls all elements and controls powers that normal dragons can't. Because he is the dragon lord, he is the strongest, bravest, wisest, and most cunning dragon, and no other dragon can surpass him until he dies. only a few dragons battle him, but they never make it to tell the tale. He does not brag about his power. His best friend is Sirrus, who is the ruler over all earth dragons and is Ayrm's second in command. his best human friend is Azure, which the two of them share something very weird. (You will find out in the story)

Sirrus:

Appearance:

Emerald green with gold spikes, claws, iscocle, and eyes that are filled with humor and kindness

Personality:

strong, dependant, compassionate, and funny. He always tries to get everyone to laugh. he is a bit hot-headed at sometimes, but not as much as Terra. He is dependant on other dragons to do things for him, but if he has to do it, he will. Just like Ayrm, he tries to fight as little as possible

Powers:

controls the earth. He is the ruler of all earth dragons and Ayrm's second in command. He is Terra's riding dragon. He has only been beaten in battle a few times, and has a few scars from the battles.


	2. The Portal

Chapter 1

The Portal

Terra's point of view

"C'mon Sirrus! Faster! We can't let it escape!" I urged Sirrus to go faster as we chased after the rogue dragon. It was a shadow dragon that had stolen a dragon artifact: A rare goblet. Sirrus picked up speed by flapping his wings wildly as Azure and Ayrm surpassed us. I wasn't surprised. Azure was the best dragon rider ever, and between Ayrm and Azure, it was like they had psychic powers. It seemed as though Ayrm knew what Azure wanted him to do without even talking. They quickly tackled the dragon to the ground, who was hissing madly. Ayrm roared back, silencing the dragon. It still had a frenzied look in its eyes. Sirrus and I caught up with them as Azure leapt from Ayrm. She looked a little irritated, but still stayed calm as I was panting hard with Sirrus, but he wasn't panting as much as I was. Azure walked up to the dragon's face, and said in a stern tone, "Give the goblet back. Now. Or I'll set Ayrm on you, and trust me, if that happens, you won't see daylight ever again." The dragon hesitated, and gave up the goblet. Sirrus took the goblet as Ayrm got off the dragon, who got up and disappeared in the forest. _There are getting to be to many rogues these days. _Ayrm said in a deep, rocky voice. _Agreed. _Said Sirrus as he examined the goblet. _Interesting, inline with emeralds and Peridot. Other than that, its covered in gold leaf. The designs and patterns carved into it are exquisite. _"That's nice Sirrus," I say with a bit of sarcasm. _I was just saying... _Sirrus said in an annoyed voice. "Come on let's go home," said Azure. She turned to Ayrm and Sirrus. "Thank you. You may go home now." Sirrus nodded and flew away as Azure gave Ayrm a few pats on his foreleg as he flew away. Azure and I exchanged a look as we started walking out of the forest. Only one problem: we went deep into the forest to catch the rogue, so now I have no idea where we are. After thirty minutes of walking or so, I stopped and slouched against a tree. "Azure, I'm tired..." I said in a whiny voice. She gave an exasperated look and sighed. "Alright, we can rest for a bit, but we have to make it home before dark." As I looked to my right, I saw a flash of glowing purple light. I rubbed my eyes and saw nothing. I sighed and slouched against the tree. "Look!" Azure said all of a sudden. I turned and saw a glowing purple portal. We barely had time to react before it sucked us up.


	3. Kanna Village

Chapter 2

Kanna Village

Terra's point of view

As I was freed from the portal, I realized I was floating in midair until I painfully landed on the ground. "Oww..." I said as I rubbed my head. I got up and looked around. I was in the freaking middle of nowhere. I looked up and saw I was in a valley. "Great... I can't even contact Sirrus..." I mumbled. I remembered I could turn into Sirrus and fly out of the valley, but I was too tired and decided to do it in the morning. I lay on the ground uncomfortably as I fell asleep.

Azure's point of view

I fell out of the portal and crashed into a tree. I gripped onto a branch and saw that I was fifty feet above ground. "Oh great...just perfect..." I said, but my voice trembled a little. How would I get down? I couldn't turn into a dragon. That would bring the tree down. I couldn't climb the tree. That would be worse. My only option was to fall out of the tree. It would result in serious injury, but I had no choice. "One... Two... Three!" I said as I let go of the branch. The only things I remember were jolts of pain up my spine, a stinging sensation in my right arm, and my head hitting the ground before I blacked out.

Kirara's point of view

I was walking in a nearby forest as I saw a butterfly fly past me. It was black with beautiful turquoise wings. I sighed and smiled slightly as I continued walking. I stopped and my smile turned quickly to a frown as I heard a scream, the break of a tree branch, and a thud against the ground. I ran towards its source until I came upon an unconscious girl. She was the same age as me, maybe even a little older, with long flaming orange hair and she was wearing blue from head to toe. It looked as though she had hit her head, and she had a long, deep cut on her right arm. "Oh no..." I said as I ran back toward the village to tell the samurai. The first one I stumbled upon was Heihachi, who was tending a rice field. "Heihachi! Come quickly!" I said as I ran over to him. He looked up from the field, and he had a surprised look on his face. "What's up?" he said casually. "There's an injured girl in the forest... looks like she hit her head badly... she also has a long deep cut on her arm... I think she fell out of the sacred tree..." The sacred was the tallest tree in Kanna village. The lowest branch was fifty feet above ground. Heihachi stood up immediately. "Lead the way," he said in a serious tone. I lead him through the forest until we saw her. Heihachi's eyes widened, probably because of how bad she looks. "We need to get her to the others. Now." he said. "How will we transport her there?" I asked him. Heihachi thought for a moment before answering. "Bring the others here. You're right; there's no way we'd be able to carry her." I nodded and ran back out of the forest, feeling terribly sorry for her. How did she get here? She doesn't look like a native... The question kept appearing in my head until I saw all the other samurai in a little hut. "What's wrong sis?" asked Komachi, who sat next to Kikuchuyo. All the other samurai turned to face me. "There's a badly injured girl in the forest... Heihachi's with her now, we just need a way to get her over here." I say, slightly out of breath. Kanbei thought for moment and pointed down the hall. "There's a closet down the hall. In that closet, there should be a stretcher." He said before taking a sip of tea. "I'll go help her," said Yukino as she stood up to help me with the stretcher. "How bad is she?" Yukino said as she pulled out the stretcher. "Well, she must have hit her head badly, because she's out cold now, and she has a long, deep cut on her right arm. Must be about four inches deep." I said. Yukino sighs and hands me the other end of the stretcher. "We need to get her over here as quickly as possible." she exclaims. We walk out of the hut with the stretcher and into the forest where we find Heihachi kneeling by her side. "Is she doing any better?" I ask him. He slowly shakes his head. We load her onto the stretcher and walk back to the hut. When we walk in through the door, all the samurai look at her and wince. That's before they see her arm. "I'm glad you found her Kirara, or she would have been in much worse shape." Gorobei states. We bring the stretcher into a small room and rest it on the floor. Yukino and I patch up her arm while Heihachi gets a wet, cool cloth and rests it on her forehead. Then Heihachi and I rest by her side, waiting for her to wake up.

Azure's point of view

I give a grunt of pain as I slowly open my eyes to find it morning. Only, I'm not in the forest. I lift my right arm to find it wrapped in bandages, and I find a wet cloth on my forehead. I turn to find two people staring at me, relief clearly shown on their faces. "You're awake!" says a girl, roughly about my age. Another is a man, and at his side rests a shining silver sword with a little charm on the end. My first impulse is to run away, but I don't think these people are going to hurt me. Then I remembered Terra. "Terra..." I say aloud weakly as I sit up. I wince and grit my teeth as I feel a sharp, stabbing pain in my head as I slowly lie back down on the ground. "Easy," says the man, resting his hand on my shoulder in a gentle way. "You got hurt pretty badly. Rest for a while until you feel better." "Who is Terra anyway?" asks the girl. I swallow before I speak in a faint whisper. "She's a friend of mine... I don't know where she is... where I am for that matter..." I sigh and close my eyes briefly before opening them again. The man and the girl just simply look at me until the man gives me a sad smile. "Not from here are you?" "No." I reply. The girl looks around before looking at me again. "You're in Kanna village." she says. "Oh." I pause for a moment before giving a faint smile. "I like it here. Its nice and quiet and peaceful." "Not entirely..." says the man, giving me a slight shake of his head. "I can't tell you now, though. Depending how long you stay, however, you'll find out eventually. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Heihachi Hayashida, I'm a samurai." He points to the sword by his side. "I'm Kirara, the town's water priestess." she says calmly. "You and I will be great friends then, I happen to have the power to control water." I say. Heihachi and Kirara look extremely surprised. "How so?" asks Kirara. "Like this," I say. I concentrate as I create a rose out of water. "Wow. I know I'm a water priestess, but I can't even do that..." Kirara says longingly. "That's really cool," says Heihachi, giving me a glowing smile as I blush slightly. "What did you say your name was?" he asks me. "Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Azure." I say as I yawn. "What?!" Heihachi and Kirara say in unison. "Can you possibly be the famous Azure, best dragon rider in existence?" Heihachi exclaims. "Yes, that is me..." I say. "As I have said, I'm not from here though. I got here by a portal. I couldn't do anything, it just warped me here. I can't even contact my dragon to come and get me..."

_Too be continued..._


	4. Azure the Dragon Rider

Here's a sneek peak of

chapter 3! I will be

editing this later, but

I decided to add a bit

of suspense for now XD

Chapter 3

Azure the dragon rider

Heihachi's point of view

I could not believe what I was hearing. Azure the dragon rider was right here, and I got to meet her. "You can't contact your dragon?" I ask. "No... actually, I don't think so, I haven't tried. I blacked out right when I fell out of the portal." Azure replied. Kirara suddenly got up. "I'm going to tell the others that your awake Azure. And also, since you seem like you're in a lot of pain, I'm going to tell elder to see if there is a way to cure you." She walked out of the room as soundless as she could. There was a silent moment until I spoke up again. "So, where are you from?" Azure's eyes widened, and when she said her answer, it adds to my list of worries for her. "I-I... can't remember..."

_Too be continued... (Hopefully a little bit later :3) _


End file.
